Los lazos que nos unen
by MrRayney
Summary: Él era un medio demonio y ella una chica con el poder del reino animal en la palma de su mano ¿Cómo diablos era posible que estuvieran juntos? Pues estas son cien historias respecto a la relación entre ellos dos que pueden demostrarnos que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, existe algo que los mantiene unidos. UA Gender Bender.
1. Acto 001: Inicio

Me encontré con un reto en Deviantart que me llamo la atención y quería hacer algo diferente a lo que habitualmente hago.

Básicamente tendrán que tomar en cuenta lo siguiente: Serán 100 capítulos en total, serán Drabbles por lo que máximo los capítulos se compondrán de 800 palabras, será un gender bender porque sinceramente a pesar de no ser un cambio radical no existen muchos fics con esta temática.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, escribo esto con el único fin de entretener a los fans de la serie sin ganar nada a cambio más que unos cuantos comentarios.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los lazos que nos unen<strong>_

_**Acto 001: Inicio**_

Eran completamente diferentes uno del otro.

Ella es como un rayo de sol, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre feliz, siempre viendo el lado positivo de la vida sin importar cuan dura sea esta.

El por otro lado era todo lo contrario como si fuera una sombra a la luz de la luna, siempre serio, alguien obligado a madurar muy rápido, alguien que pocas veces sonreía y que al final siempre terminaría viendo más el lado negativo de las cosas.

Y cuando miro esos bellos ojos esmeraldas se preguntó a si mismo ¿Cómo era posible que ella se sintiera de esa manera por él?

Pero lo que más lo tenía confundido en esos momentos era…

¿Por qué lo estaba si quiera considerando?

Él era un demonio, hijo de lo que equivalentemente seria Satanás, él no debía sentir nada pues desde pequeño le dijeron que era demasiado peligroso sentir algo ya que su padre podría influenciarlo para ir por el camino del mal.

Pero su padre ya no estaba aquí.

Ahora era libre de sentir y expresarse sin causar el fin de la humanidad

Y no podía mentirse a sí mismo, en verdad sentía una cierta atracción por la chica de piel verde que estaba sentada a su lado. Puede que su relación hubiera sido turbulenta en un principio pues la chica jamás lo dejaba en paz, siempre preguntándole si quería ir al cine o ir a comer una pizza, claro que sus otros compañeros de equipo también lo intentaban, pero jamás lo intentaron tanto como ella lo había hecho.

Y estaba agradecido de que ella jamás se haya rendido.

Draven se masajeo un poco su mejilla izquierda, la cual hace unos segundos Beast Girl había besado y acto seguido se le había declarado.

Esto no era ninguna clase de broma ya que viendo sus ojos esmeraldas vio el miedo al rechazo, prácticamente por su postura se podría decir que ella estaba esperando que lo rechazara.

Y en silencio tomo una decisión, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

—Esto sin lugar a dudas es realmente inesperado— Comenzó a explicar Draven— No voy a mentirte Beast Girl, no tengo idea alguna de cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti—

Los ojos de Beast Girl comenzaron a humedecerse y comenzó a bajar la cabeza, pensando que todo había sido inútil e intentando no llorar delante del joven hechicero.

—Sin embargo— Prosiguió Draven ganándose de nuevo la atención de la mutante —Eso no significa que no podamos darle una oportunidad e intentar averiguarlo—

Dicho esto Draven agarro las mejillas de una sorprendida Beast Girl e inclinándose le dio a la chica de piel verde un tierno pero torpe beso en los labios.

Y fue en ese momento que Draven se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

><p>Sinceramente esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, créanme las primeras ideas que se me ocurrieron para este primer capítulo fueron un asco, creo que si pienso demasiado las cosas no van a salir bien, cuando me deje llevar y solo escribía lo que se me venía a la mente en el momento…bueno el resultado final no fue tan malo.<p>

¿Qué les pareció? Porque voy a ser sincero…es raro y algo difícil escribir a Raven y Chico Bestia con su sexo cambiado. Pero es parte del reto.


	2. Acto 061: Pescado

Segundo capítulo de este fic de cien capítulos, antes de comenzar quisiera agradecerles a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias pues sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir adelante con este reto, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen y ni siquiera tengo idea algún dé porque sigo diciendo estas cosas, obviamente no es mía, si lo fuera Raven y Chico Bestia hubieran sido pareja desde hace años.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los lazos que nos unen<strong>_

_**Acto 061: Pescado**_

Draven siempre se caracterizó entre sus compañeros por ser uno de los Titanes más tranquilos, independientes y sobre todo responsables que había. Bueno ahora tal vez eso último terminaría cambiando tras los últimos acontecimientos transcurridos de esa noche.

Actualmente el joven hechicero se encontraba solo en su habitación lo cual no era para nada sorprendente, lo que si era sorpresa era su apariencia: Tenía el cabello alborotado, su ropa estaba completamente arrugada y algo rasgada, su cara tenía algunos moretones y su labio inferior estaba sangrando.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Draven coloco con cuidado una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo izquierdo donde había un gran moretón, fácilmente podría curarse con sus poderes, pero Robyn le había prohibido hacerlo…como parte de su castigo y Draven comenzó a recordar como termino en esta situación.

Y su sangre demoniaca comenzó a bullir de ira.

—_Deberíamos haberlo matado, deberíamos haberlo hecho y volverlo sushi, para después dárselo de comer a ese arquero de segunda_— Dijo una voz gutural dentro de su mente.

—_Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él…deberíamos haber acabado con ese idiota_— Dijo una voz mucho más calmada pero con odio en sus palabras.

— ¡_Quieren callarse los dos! Lo único que me han traído esta noche no son más que problemas_— Respondió Draven a las voces dentro de su cabeza con autoridad.

—Vaya Rae, debo decir que jamás pensé que fueras tan celoso— Dijo una voz femenina a su lado con un tono burlón.

Draven simplemente suspiro, ya sabía de quien se trataba pues era la única persona dentro de la torre que se atrevía a entrar en su habitación, pero sinceramente no quería tratar con ella en estos momentos.

—Si solo vienes a burlarte de mí, ya sabes dónde está la salida— Dijo con simpleza el chico de piel gris.

—No te enojes, Rae, simplemente no puedo evitarlo— Respondió Beast Girl con una sonrisa— Después de todo no todos los días, dos chicos se pelean por mí—

Draven simplemente suspiro mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido, se había celebrado una reunión ese mismo día en donde todos los Titanes eran invitados y celebraban una especie de fiesta con la intención de pasar un rato entre compañeros y fortalecer las amistades.

Entre todos los titanes, Aqualad había ido a la reunión y sinceramente a Draven no le agradaba para nada el chico, no sabía cuál era la razón de esto, pero Conocimiento había teorizado que tal vez la razón era que Draven sentía como si Aqualad de algún modo se metiera dentro de su territorio por lo cual el mitad demonio lo veía como una potencial amenaza en sus dominios.

Y si había algo o mejor dicho alguien a quien Draven trataba de una manera sobreprotectora era con su novia…Beast Girl, sí que había sido una gran sorpresa entre sus compañeros de equipo enterarse del noviazgo de ellos dos, pero al final lo aceptaron.

Aunque aún no habían anunciado tal noticia ante todos sus compañeros…y si entre ellos esta Aqualad.

Al parecer el atlante tenía cierta atracción por la chica de piel verde, posiblemente porque se trataba de la primera chica que no caía rendida a sus pies y durante la fiesta, él atlante había intentado coquetear con Beast Girl.

Y fue cuando el infierno se desato, pues por primera vez en su vida, todas sus emociones gritaban en total sincronía:

—_Muerte, muerte, muerte, muerte…—_

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Draven había conectado un puñetazo a la barbilla del chico pescado pero este no se había quedado de brazos cruzados y contrataco con un puñetazo en el estómago.

Golpes, patadas e insultos salían disparados en la disputa entre el Draven y Aqualad, Speedy incluso tuvo el descaro de comenzar apostar junto a otros titanes para saber cuál de los dos titanes saldrían victoriosos.

Todo termino cinco minutos después cuando Robyn había regresado junto a Wildfire de un sencillo atraco al banco y como era de imaginarse, la chica maravilla no había estado de humor con lo que se había encontrado a su regreso.

Por el momento Draven estaba en su habitación y Aqualad en alguna otra parte de la torre mientras esperaban el castigo que les daría Robyn.

—Aunque sinceramente no creo que tuvieras nada de qué preocuparte — Comento Beast Girl sacando a Draven de sus pensamientos —Yo no te abandonaría por nada del mundo—

—Lo sé— Respondió Draven —Simplemente no me gustaba la forma en la que se te estaba acercando—

—Vamos, Rae— Exclamo la chica de piel verde —Tenia todo bajo control—

—Un segundo más y te hubiera tocado el culo— Fue la única respuesta del hechicero.

—Y si lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera comido su ojo— Respondió con rapidez Beast Girl mostrándole sus filosos colmillos—Además no importaba lo que hiciera, el chico pez no es mi tipo—

— ¿Y cuál sería tu tipo?— Pregunto Draven.

—Bueno tú ya deberías de saberlo, después de todo salgo contigo— Respondió Beast Girl con una mirada algo lujuriosa —Pero sin lugar a dudas, preferiría salir con alguno de nuestros raros fans antes de salir con Aqualad, por lo menos ellos no huelen a pescado podrido—

Internamente Draven soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Es que en serio ¿Cómo demonios es que es tan popular entre las mujeres?— Pregunto completamente confundida la chica — ¡El tipo apesta! ¿Has intentado estar cerca de él por más de cinco minutos? Si no lo hubieras mandado a volar, seguramente le hubiera vomitado encima—

Beast Girl entonces tomo la bolsa de hielo y la dejo a un lado.

—Así que, se podría decir que al final me salvaste de pasar una gran vergüenza— Dijo Beast Girl con un tono sensual— Robyn aún se encuentra en la fiesta a petición de Wildfire, por lo que creo tener el tiempo suficiente para agradecerte antes de que te regañen—

Y antes de que Draven pudiera decir algo, Beast Girl coloco sus labios sobre los de Draven sin importarle el sabor a cobre y ambos amantes solamente decidieron disfrutar el momento sin importar lo que viniera después.

* * *

><p>Nada en contra de Aqualad pues se ve como un buen tipo…pero sinceramente hice este capítulo pensando en el capítulo "Piratas" donde un celoso Chico Bestia le da la paliza de su vida a Aqualad porque este se la paso coqueteando con Raven en todo el capítulo (de hecho la referencia de Beast Girl "Y yo me hubiera comido su ojo" es referencia a que en realidad Chico Bestia si se comió el ojo de Aqualad en el episodio) y sinceramente adoro escribir a Raven celosa o en este caso a un Draven celoso, es divertido.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario, es lo que me impulsa a seguir como escritor, principalmente las que me ayuden a mejorar como escritor.


End file.
